Gundam Build Fighters TRY The World Championship
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Happens a few days after TRY ended, what happens when a friend returns with the world championship around the corner. Well read to find out. I don't own the series or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

So guys... this is like my 1st Gundam Build Fighters related story... so well... here we go, I don't own Gundam Build Fighters or Try or anything Gundam.

* * *

The day today seemed to be peaceful... Except that it wasn't especially as a coincidence happened in the date of a couple. This person had blue hair and a blue jacket, and with him is a brunette wearing glasses. The two were just walking down the street.

"Hey Iori-kun I still can't seem to get used to this." The girl Kousaka China said as her hand held onto the hands of Iori Sei, world class Gunpla builder and winner of the 7th World Gunpla Championship.

"Why is that In-cho?" His grin at her was meant as a joke and a comforting gesture to her.

"Iori-kun..." The girl ended up pouting at him.

"I know China-chan, why is that?" His sheepish grin immediately made her forget why she was mad at him in the first place.

"It's just that..." She held her hands around his arms, "Are you gonna join again?" Her smile not ceasing to make him blush, his face turned red, which caused her to show the same color.

"I-iori-kun..."

"Hmmm" Sei faced her only to suddenly meet a kiss to which he didn't expect but glad that it happened. And as it occured he stroked her hair affectionately... which was ruined by a voice that seemed to be very familiar to them.

"Yo Sei!"

"K-Kousaka-san!"

"H-HUH?!" The two immediately split in shock but was more so when they realized who was in front of them. The guy had red hair set up in spikes with an arm bracelet and the girl had silver hair and blue eyes.

"Y-You two!"

* * *

"Sekai-kun how could you do that?!" The said boy who also has red hair was being reprimanded by a blonde in a school uniform.

"Senpai, I already said sorry that I went on a training camp with Shia." Kijima Shia was a skilled Gunpla Builder and Pilot. She is the younger sister of Kijima Wilfred, the leader of Team Celestial Sphere, the representatives of the Gunpla Academy of which both are part of.

The one giving Sekai a huge reprimand is Hoshino Fumina, also a skilled Builder and Pilot. She is the leader of the group Team Try Fighters, of which the latter Kamiki Sekai, and their other friend Kousaka Yuuma is a part of. Yuuma is the skilled Mechanic of the group who was often called the "2nd coming of Sei" due to his skills at Gunpla building.

"F-Fumi-chan don't you think you've said enough to Sekai-" Before he could finish he was fed a death glare by the blonde.

"Don't even think about it!" And thus the redhead continues to get reprimanded. Until...

"Seriously?!" Yuuma's loud voice were enough to make both of the other people face him.

"Why?!"

"Ne-chan texted me, she and Sei-san will come home tomorrow, and that she needs all of us at Iori Models."

"Iori Models?" Sekai and Fumina both wondered in confusion on this piece of info.

"It's where Sei-san lives, Ne-chan brought me there when after the 7th Gunpla World Championship. Anywho they want us to go there tomorrow."

"Alright let's go!" Sekai was so pumped up and ready.

"Yeah it will be an honor to meet the maker of the Build Burning. Right Fumi-chan?"

"Yup, let's go tomorrow alright?

"YEAH!"

* * *

"So, this new guy is using a Gunpla you made? Is that right Sei?" The guy asked as he sat into an airline seat.

"Well, the truth is that Gunpla was meant for you, but he kinda reminded me of you so..."

"Does it matter? If this guy is worthy then I'm sure he's gonna be fun to battle with..."

"Yep, but you don't have a Gunpla, and it's been six years."

"You really think I spent all that time without making one," the guy showed out his Gunpla.

"This... the Star Build Strike?! You were able to replicate it? But how, you weren't even that good..." Sei was shocked beyone measure.

"This is the Arian Strike, I built it based on how I remembered the Star Build Strike was except for some changes, and I got some help as well."

"Help?" Sei was about to press further but knew all he needed when the hands of the Silver-haired girl and the redhead touched. "So that's what happened... well, anyway, it's good to have you back Reiji. You too Aila-san!"

"Thanks!"

"Ummm... do both of you miss the food?" China pointed out as she was on the right of Sei. At the sound of that both faces immediately neared her with a unified response.

"YES WE DID!"

The world class builder merely sighed as he smiled. "Looks like this is gonna be a fun flight."

* * *

Yay I finished the chapter, there are still future chapters guys, so tune into that and if you like it then please review see you guys soon :D


	2. Rematch Long Due (Sei vs Reiji)

Welcome back to chapter 2, so I have nothing else but... TO THE STORY

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Build Fighters or Try or anything Gundam.

* * *

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Sekai had been repeating this statement the entire day, because not only is he gonna meet Iori Sei, the maker of the Build Burning but according to Yuuma several fighters are also arriving including Meijin Kawaguchi.

"Hey Yuuma," Sekai asked as the four contined to walk. Fumina and Sekai were invited by Sei and Yuuma was able to go because he personally knew him. But upon mentioning that the champion actually knows the idol Mihoshi(it's Kirara) Mirai, Sekai's sister immediately requested to join, and that's how they ended up where they are.

"Yuu-kun is that it?" Fumina had asked as she pointed at Iori Models.

"Yep!"

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Sekai through up his fist in the air which his teammates followed as well.

"Right!"

As the four slowly entered they were surprised at how many people there are, including Mr Ral, the Blue Giant. In the left of the entrance they were surprised at the Gunpla there.

"T-that's the Build Strike, the Build Gundam MK II, even the Star Build Strike and the Build Strike Cosmos!" Yuuma was pretty much face first staring at the Gunpla if it wasn't for Mr Ral.

"Oh Sekai-kun, Fumi-kun, Yuuma-kun, you're here." Ral had greeted them.

"Oh hey Ral-san!" the three said. And as they said this Yuuma looked around and he was shocked.

To his left he could see the Italian champion, Ricardo Felini in his outfit(Build Fighters outfit), Luang Dallara of Thailand (Build Fighters outfit), but most of all was Meijin Kawaguchi there standing and chatting with them. He was surprised that even Nils Yajima, the founder of the new Plavsky Particle system was here.

"So, you're the one who beat Minato," A guy said as he approached them, the guy had a straw hat with a pink shirt and blue pants.

"Who are you?"

"Impossible... even you are here?" Yuuma was in shock upon seeing the person.

"Yuuma you know him?"

"Yeah... he's Yasaka Mao, he was one of the Best 16 in Sei-san's first tournament, and he's also a member of the Gunpla Shingyo school like Minato!"

"Perceptive, Kousaka Yuuma, but I expected nothing less of you."

"Hey, Mao-san!" A guy had called to him, the guy was wearing a blue jacket with blue pants and near him was another guy with redhair like Sekai's and a bracelet.

"Oh, hey Sei!"

"Sei?!" Sekai was in shock, he never expected that he would meet the champion builder until he met some of the others.

"Oh, hello, Sekai-kun." Sei offered a handshake to him to which Sekai happily returned. "Thanks for making great use of the Build Burning."

"Your welcome Sei."

"So Sei, this is the guy huh?" The other redhead smirked as he looked at him.

"Yeah, Sekai-kun this is Reiji... he was supposed to have the Build Burning, cause he was my partner."

"But hey, if Sei would give you a Gunpla, then it means that you are something. How about a match?" Reiji had offered and just like that everyone was surprised.

"Yo Reiji, too early for a match with someone don't you think?" The guy wearing a brown suit asked.

"Felini, even you, Luang, Nils, Yuuki..." at the mention of this the said people smiled at him their faces asking for the same thing. "I want a rematch."

"Yuuki? Sei-san who is he?"

"Oh, haha" Sei lightly chuckled. "Yuuki-senpai is the Meijin."

"Eh?!" Sekai, Fumina even Yuuma were surprised. But where is Mirai? Well she is in the corner talking to the idol Mihoshi asking for her advice.

"Uh... why don't you two have a match first, since it's been six years?" Meijin had offered to Sei and Reiji.

"Sounds good, Sei?"

"Of course, anytime!" After that they went to the Gunpla Battle Room.

"The first thing that happens is that they immdiately play... Sei-san never changes." Yuuma commented.

"But that's just the guy he is..." A girl with brown hair and glasses said as she approached Sekai, Yuuma and Fumina.

"Yeah, you're right Ne-chan." Noticing their faces Yuuma went on to introductions. "Ne-chan, this is Sekai and I'm sure you remember Fumi-chan. Sekai-kun this is my sister Kousaka China."

"Great to see you again Fumi-chan and pleasure to meet you Sekai-kun."

"Hi China-san."

"It's a pleasure as well China-san."

"Gunpla Combat Mode Startup, Model Damage Level Set to A." The machine has said as they faced the room.

"I want to fight Reiji-han so much!"

"We will all get that chance Mao." Felini smiled as he continued to watch.

"I will get them back for damaging my Sengoku Astray." Nils clenched his fist in excitement.

"Please set your GP Base," both Sei and Reiji then placed their respective base. "Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal, Field 1 Space! Please set your Gunpla."

After that each of them placed their respective Gunpla. The particles then brought the Gunpla's to life as they prepared to launch. Sei's Gunpla was similar to the Freedom Gundam of Gundam Seed but the joints seem to have a blue frame similar to the Build Burning. Meanwhile Reiji's is similar to the Star Build Strike but now seems to have some kind of gimmick yet to be seen.

"Battle Start!"

"Iori Sei, Build Freedom Galaxy! Here I Go!"

"Reiji, Arian Strike Gundam! Let's GO!"

In no time at all the two Gunpla were on top of each other, Reiji taking the first move, fired a beam shot at Sei who countered the move by opening up the shield absorbing the beam. After that Sei quickly returned fire at Reiji who did the same move.

"Whoa, even the absorb system!?" Mao was visibly shocked.

"Why?" Sekai had asked.

"The absorb system was made by Sei-san, which abosrb particles fired by beam rifles..." Yuuma stood in surprise as well. "The extent of being able to copy that..."

"You seriously didn't think I learned any building tricks?!" Reiji had smirked as he shot another beam.

As it was approaching him, Sei easily manuevered to the left and dashed towards Reiji.

"But... To be facing against you!" Sekai stood in shock as Sei showed even more passion than he could have realized. "Is what I've been waiting for!" He then pulled out a beam saber and went closer but as he was about to slice he was surprised to be countered by not one, but three beam sabers. "T-those are... the beam sabers used by the Beginning Gundam!"

"Don't think you are the only one who wanted a fight!" Reiji smiled as Sei mirrored the same reaction.

As the swords clashed Reiji swung his sabers left which drove Sei back as he fired directly, where it would have hit Sei if it wasn't for his shield.

"Whoa... he's even fighting Sei-san on equal terms." Fumina was in a state of shock.

"Of course Fumi-chan," The Freedom then pulled back consistently firing on the Arian Strike. "Reiji-kun was Iori-kun's goal for six years."

"Geez, thost two are on fire," Felini can't help but chuckle as Reiji absorbed one of the beams with his shield consistently firing back as well.

"Wait, look!" Mao had pointed out as Sei's gunpla was at some distance. Suddenly the 'wings' split and it turned out to be beam cannons all pointed towards Reiji.

"Take this!" The Build Freedom then fired straight at Reiji who was able to dodge but one of the beams knocked his shield off.

"What?!" Reiji was shocked when his shield was removed as he manuevered his Gunpla away from the resulting explosion.

"The Freedom Gundam's beam cannons can lock on to multiple targets at once." Yuuma pointed out to which Mao finished before Sekai could show any more confusion.

"Sei-han remembered that Reiji-han can dodge my Hyper Satelite Cannon... that way it's harder for Reiji to dodge as well. But he also linked the shield to the cannon to increase its power. Impressive Sei-han." Mao couldn't help but smile, he too is feeling the fire.

"Impressive Sei... but!" The Arian Strike then charged right through consistently firing which the Build Freedom kept absorbing. But Sei was too late to realize the Arian Strike was on top of him, and in a moments notice his shield too was broken. After the explosion the two went back at it, consistently countering and firing at each other whenever they could. And as Reiji bounced off an asteroid and charged at Sei both fighters then clash their sabers yet again when.

"Over the time limit! Battle Ended!" And just like that the battle ended and all of them screamed in excitement.

"Wow Sei-kun, Reiji-kun, you two blazed on there." Yuuki commented.

"I want a match next!" Sekai had offered to which they both Sei and Reiji smiled.

"Sure Sekai... but why not wait till the tournament? For everyone else too?" Reiji had offered to which everyone else smiled.

"Yeah, and a notification came from Caroline." Nils mentioned to which everyone looked at him. "Reiji-san is given special entry to the national tournament as a welome back gift. Also the members of Team Try Fighters are registered to take place in different blocks."

"We... can join?!" Sekai screamed happily as he was given a choice to play.

"Sekai-san is in Block 1, Fumina-san in Block 2, and Yuuma-san in Block 4."

"That means... Yeah!" The three Try Fighters screamed in joy when realizing that they don't have to face each other.

After that event, the team were fed to great matches between Gunpla fighters, Sekai especially. And once they left Sekai couldn't help but let out a surge of happiness.

"YEAH! I can't wait!"

"Neither can we Sekai. Fumi-chan, let's do this"

"Right... Team Try Fighters!"

"GO FIGHT!"

* * *

So yeah that was the second chapter. I'm really thankful for those who write the story. And see you soon.

Reviwer's Response:

Major Mike Powell III: Sir here is the Arian Strike in action. And yeah, never mention Shia in front of Fumina haha.

Dan the Butcher: Thank you for reviewing and I promise to do good.

paradoxsteel: Thanks for reviewing and I hope this update was good.


	3. Sekai's Dilemna

Welcome back to chapter 3 of the story. And to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam except for the Arian Strike and the Build Freedom Galaxy.

* * *

Yuuma was surprised, normally Sekai wouldn't ask him for any favor, which makes this instance in the club room more questionable.

"Sekai, why did you bring me here?" Yuuma inquisitively asked.

"I... I need you to teach me how to fire a gun with my Gunpla." That sentence alone was enough to send Yuuma into an...

"EHH?! Why?" Yuuma had good reason to question, Sekai has the Jigen Haoh techniques... but he realized that him specializing in close combat is the reason why he asked for his help. Considering that Yuuma can fire accurately from his Gunpla and can snipe from it as well.

"That match with Reiji and Sei-san... I saw it, I need to be able to at least know how to use a rifle... in case I might get lucky and disarm another Gunpla."

"... Alright..." Yuuma finally conceeded as they started their practice.

A few days after that, Sekai decided to go out for a walk, but he saw unbelievable news relating to Gunpla.

"A new statement from Caroline Yajima."

A girl could be seen on the screen with her yellow locks of hair, and her outfit is a red and white dress.

"Due to new light as well as several amazing Gunpla Fighters joining in including my husband Nils. I am changing the rule to apply only for this year's national tournament. One has to participate with a partner, with each of them having their own Gunpla."

"Why change the rules now?" One of the reporters had asked.

"It's because we have one of our previous champions joining the tournament. That person was supposed to have special entry but since Nils decided to join I have to change it in order for the game to be more equal. After all Nils was the one who found the new Plavsky Particle system."

Sekai couldn't believe this... he could join along with his friends from Try Fighters, but before he could think of who to bring, a thought popped out. How will he sign up now? To his relief he was sent a text which read that he could choose if he wants to play with them or another partner to play with through the same block he was assigned to. But this joy was cut short as he was shocked to hear a doorbell. Going to the door and opening it, he was surprised at who it was.

"Kijima... Shia?!"

* * *

Meanwhile Sei and Reiji reacted to this in a quite positive manner with a high five. With them inside Iori Models though are Aila and China who just smiled at them then to each other.

"Yeah! We can fight together!"

"Wait... what about China and Aila?"

"Sei-kun, Reiji-kun don't worry about us."

"Yeah we'll be ok just don't lose Reiji!" To affirm that she held his hands as he smiled.

* * *

At the Kamiki household, Sekai had just finished explaining the situation to Shia, with the girl dutifully listening.

"So you don't know who you want your partner to be?" Shia had asked as she moved her face closer to Sekai's.

"Y-yeah..." Sekai could feel his face going red as he tries to register what is happening. Though for his effort he wasn't fast enough as the girl had leaned back with a smile.

"Why don't you be my partner then? I-I mean... uhhh..." Shia tried to say but was surprised at Sekai's response.

"Yeah! Of course, lets partner up for the tournament."

*glass shatters*

Wondering what happened the redhead turned aroud but was surprised at who he saw. He saw a girl with twintails along with Fumina... and both were staring at him with deadly eyes.

"Sekai-kun!" Gyanko began, "Why team up with Kijima-san?!"

"We're like from the same team!"

"We-well... you see-" Sekai was abruptly cut off as both Gyanko and Fumina were charging at him, for the wrong reason, which ended up with Shia trying to tone them down causing more argument. And in a corner is a redhead wondering if those three will continue the argument all night. Thankfully it did when.

"What is going on here?!" The girls panicked when they saw an angry Mirai staring right at them armed with nothing but a pillow and shades from her photo shoot.

"W-well, you see Mirai-san..."

"Yes Fumina-san?"

"We... wanted to partner up with Sekai for the tournament." Gyanko was summarily hit by a pillow from Mirai.

"GET OUT!" The other girls ran in fear except Shia who Sekai held in place.

"I'm sorry Sekai... if only I hadn't-" Shia was trying to apologize before Sekai stopped her.

"It's ok right? I'm sure Senpai and Gyanko will be fine with it. It's just for a tournament anyway."

"Oh, so Sekai, she is your partner for the tournament?" Mirai asked as she recovered from her tantrum. She then received two nods from as she smiled. "Oh so is she your girlfriend?"

"W-wha no, no-"

"Yeah!" Sekai had answered in his cluelessness which causes Shia to stutter indefinitely and Mirai to smile but to mentally slap herself.

'Clueless Sekai... here we go again.'

* * *

Hey guys, here is the third chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. Oh and I decided to change the tournament to a tag tournament because it would be unfair if Nils joined in as he is the one who discovered the new Plavsky Particle System, so hope you enjoy it. Also sorry the next few chapters might have a lack of fighting but I will pay it back when the tournament in the story starts. Feel free to suggest team partnering at the tournament, but these teams are locked for story purposes.

Sei and Reiji  
Shia and Sekai  
Meijin and Lady Kawaguchi

Reviewers Response:

Major Mike Powell III: Hello sir what up! Yeah time limit is horrible! And reporting in for an update :)

paradoxsteel: Thanks so much for that, and here's the third chapter.


	4. The Tournament Starts! 1st Block

So guys... here is chapter 4 yay :) oh yeah guys thanks for following and listing my stories as one of your faves it means a lot and with no further ado, to the story :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam...

* * *

"So I should fire like this?" Sekai had asked as he had the Kamiki Burning fire at several mocks. For the past few days, the redhead has been improving his aim, and is now able to fire at even moving targets. Most of the time.

"THIS IS SO ANNOYING!"

"Sekai, calm down, when you aim, you have to focus, think of how they will react before you shoot." After Yuuma's advice the hot blooded Kamiki was able to fire a straight on shot.

"Yeah!" A sound of cheer could be heard as Sekai shared a high five with Yuuma. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem... although..."

"Although?"

"Well... a few days ago..." Yuuma started...

* * *

"I want you to team up with me!" Fumina demanded as they sat together in the club room.

"Ok, since Sekai teamed up with-" Yuuma was cut off as Fumina gave her a death glare.

"Yuu-kun... don't mention Sekai-kun again, or Kijima-san also ok?" Despite how kind the words might seem normal nothing could stop the fact that the blueheaded boy could see the girls death glare.

"O-ok!"

* * *

"Wow... sorry Yuuma..."

"Nah it's ok, but I think that you have to stop practicing with me, maybe Kijima-san might help."

"Yeah ok thanks!" Sekai agreed and soon left for home. Since Shia's brother, Wilfrid, sent a message to Shia that he will be teaming up with Lucas Nemesis, another great Gunpla fighter and will therefore stay abroad. The girl will stay with the Kamiki's, no problem with her though.

"Hey Shia! Do you mind helping me out?"

"Sure, Sekai, what is it?"

"Can you practice with me?"

"Sure!" After that the two went off looking for a place to practice.

The day arrived... it was Sekai's and Shia's turn at the preliminaries.

"Hello everyone! It's me Mihoshi!" The girl said as she looked at the camera. "I'm gonna be one of your idol characters this tournament. Since this is a tag tournament, I have a partner! It's Kamiki Mirai-san. The Idol character for the under 19 Gunpla tournament." Around the world, people are already starting to swoon over the two idols.

"Thank you Mishoshi-san. The rules for the tournament are as follows. Each side can use one Gunpla each, Boosters or SD's are considered as one unit. Alternatively, a pair may use one Mobile Armor, however both fighters must control it, like in the Gunpla Under 19 tournament."

"And so with that..."

"Let's start!"

"YEAH!"

"Wow... everyone's fired up." Sekai commented, earning him a nod from Shia.

"Yup, let's do this Sekai!"

"Yep!" After that the two went to the match up arena.

"We will now start the first match of the first block. The contestants are Kamiki Sekai of Team Try Fighters, fighting alongside Kijima Shia of Team Celestial Sphere." This was summarily met with applause from a lot of people as they prepared themselves.

"Gunpla Battle Combat Mode Startup. Model Damage Level Set to A. Please set your GP base." Both sides then placed their respective GP Base.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal, Field 3, Forest." The particles then spilled out as it formed a land with lush forests.

"Please set your Gunpla." Both sides then placed their Gunpla as the particles brought them to life.

"So, its their turn." Fumina had mentioned.

"Yep... Let's see what you can do Sekai."

"Reiji... you want to fight him do you?"

"Let's just see what would happen." Meijin had said to turn Reiji and Sei's focus back to the match.

"Kamiki Sekai, Kamiki Burning Gundam! Here goes!"

"Kijima Shia, G- Portent! Here I go!"

The two Gunpla then launched towards their opponent. It didn't take long for them to see the unit. By one look Shia could see that the models were a revamped Aegis Gundam from Gundam Seed with black paint over it instead of red. And along with it is a Hyaku Shiki from Zeta Gundam with a bluish paint unlike it's normal yellow. And in an instant the Hyaku Shiki immediately fired a shot at Sekai, which he was able to dodge before charging at the Gunpla.

"Hyeah!"

The Hyaku Shiki then pulled out its beam saber in a defensive manuevre while the G Portent was able to dodge one of the shots from the Aegis before pulling out it's energy saber and collided it with the black Gunpla's sword. It then pulled back as the Aegis activated the beam swords at it's legs and tried to hit it, resulting with the G Portent having a window and shot from its beam rifle at point blank range, hitting true as the other Gunpla exploded.

Meanwhile, Sekai was able to have the Kamiki Burning dodge one of the swipes as he lunged back. In response to this the Hyaku Shiki fired another shot from its beam rifle, which Sekai was able to dodge. As this happened he got closer and in a moment he disarmed the guy and prepared to aim.

"Hah!" the guy in the Hyaku Shiki smirked. "This guy can't even shoot! Even if he is a part of Team Try Fighters he is not a shooter." His moment of joy was cut off as Sekai threw the gun at the Hyaku Shiki, quite hard making it reel back. And suddenly after getting reeled back the Gunpla exploded.

"Battle Ended."

"The winner, is Kamiki Sekai and Kijima Shia." This was met with a cheer from everyone.

"What happened?" Sei wondered. Thankfully Aila was there as she was able to explain.

"The action was focused on Sekai. What happened there was that Shia was to shoot off mark on purpose. But that happened after Sekai threw the gun at the Gunpla. The move was meant to distract other fighters."

"Whew... it's a good thing you can see the particles Aila!" Reiji congratulated from which he got a hug from.

"Their coordination is good... they did well about practicing with each other." Yuuma was then met with another death glare from Fumina.

"You didn't tell me!" Fumina's getting angrier and everyone else knew it.

"What should we do?" China panicked.

"Hide behind Felini?" Reiji had suggested which was met with opposition from the Italian Dandy.

"What?"

"Hide behind Felini-san!" Everyone else hid from behind the Italian Champion. But even he was scared at Fumina's death glare. Thankfully they were able to calm her.

"Well... it's our preliminary at the third block next."

"Yep, let's do this Sei!"

"Right!"

* * *

Hey Guys so I'm back with a new chapter. And the tournament starts! Read Rate and Review ok :D See you guys next time :)

Reviewers Response:

Dan the Butcher: I have no argument with that :D

Major Mike Powell III: Thanks for the suggestion sir. So yeah Sekai is quite an idiot in things like love. And yep, since its a duo in the championship, duo idols too. :D


	5. Sei and Reiji's Preliminary(Block 3)

Hello guys... I'm back with a new chapter... and also... I feel sad only one review for the last chapter. I really worked hard on it. So guys if you want this story to get updated then please review. Oh yeah special thanks to Major Mike Powell III for the great suggestions he gave.

Edit:July 14 2015 I forgot to put also the opponents here are also MajorMikePowell III suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

* * *

"Winner the team of Izuna Shimon and Sazaki Kaouruko." The winning duo was met with applause of everyone in the stage.

"Kaoruko-sama!" The two girls from St Odessa cheered. Beside them was the little brother of Shimon, Mamoru.

"Nice one nee-chan!" the boy cheered as his brother won.

"Wow Kaoruko-sama is amazing!"The blue haired girl Keiko said.

"But you know what's more amazing Keiko?" The purple haired girl said.

"What is it Mahiru?"

"You." As she said that they started to inch closer together when...

"What are you two doing?" Mamoru innocently asked the two.

"Ehhh... eh..." the two girls were frozen solid.

"W-well you see"

"N-nothing!"

"Y-yeah nothing."

"My nee-chan told me that sometimes he has friends who watch anime with girls liking each other and it's called Yuri."

"E-ehh!" This shenanigan continued until later.

"Nice job Gyanko ne-chan!"

"Thank you Tateo!"

"So you are Shimon hmmm?" A guy said as he approached them, he looked like a bigger version of Tateo. "My name is Sazaki Susumu."

"Well... its a pleasure to meet you. " Shimon then reached for a handshake which the older guy returned.

"Hey Sazaki-kun!" Sei said as he approached the group along with Reiji.

"Oh! Sei-kun, and Reiji-kun how are you too?"

"We're doing real good! Are you in the tournament too Sazaki-kun?"

"Yeah!" Susumu then looked at Reiji. "I look forward to facing you."

Seeing the challenge the redhead smiled as he stared right back at them. "You're on."

"Reiji it's our match next."

"Right!" With that the two went to the stage.

"We will now begin the third match in the West Tokyo block 3 the contestants are the two winners of the 7th Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament, Iori Sei and Reiji." This was met with a huge uproar by everyone in the audience.

"Oh... it's the duo's turn." Lady Kawaguchi mentioned.

"Don't doubt them Lady, they are one of the people we might actually lose too."

"Hey, don't those two look like..."

"Yeah, Lady they look like Dorothy and Relena from Gundam Wing."

"Gunpla Battle Combat Mode Startup, Model Damage Level Set to A, Please Set Your GP Base." Both sides then placed their respective GP bases.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal, Field 1 Space."

"The battlefield..."

"What is it Sei?"

"It's the Daedalus Lunar Base from Gundam Seed Destiny."

"Oh, well it won't matter right?" Reiji asked as the fighters placed their Gunpla.

"Yep, we'll still win."

"Battle Start!"

"Iori Sei, Build Freedom Galaxy!"

"Reiji, Arian Strike Gundam!"

"Here we go!"

And with that the two are off, the Arian Strike taking the lead and the Freedom beside it, and when they finally saw it.

"Sei I see them, what are the Gunpla's?"

"The white and red is a revamped Epyon Gundam, and the blue and red is the Wing Gundam Zero... the wings are from the Deathscythe Hell. Reiji watch yourself."

"I know Sei!" And with that Reiji had the first move and fired a laser beam at the Epyon, though the Epyon was able to dodge it.

"Ha, we're not that easy you know!" The Wing Zero then charged up straight to the Freedom and clashed sabers with it.

"Arghh..." Sei grunted as he felt the impact but swiped the sword back and parried the Wing Zero, however he was surprised when the Gunpla back flipped and in a moment had another weapon. "The Anti-Ship sword of the Destiny?!"

"Sei what do we do?" Reiji asked as he swiped off one of the Epyon's sword.

"We can't show all the abilities yet, follow me!" And after that Sei disengaged and headed inside the base with Reiji following him.

"Hah!" The Wing's pilot said, "They were the previous champions, they're nothing."

"Watch it, we have to be careful, they're not called champions for nothing." And with that the two followed them firing beam shots which they absorbed with their shields.

"Reiji, let's split up! Take the Epyon into that hole." Sei's gunpla then pointed to the big circular tube as they splitted up.

* * *

"Sei-san is losing?" Sekai remarked in surprise but was quickly answered by Shia.

"They're luring them..."

"As what Kijima-san said," Yuuma continued. "Their two opponents think too lightly of the world champions."

"Which is why they will lose."

"You think so senpai?" Surprisingly Fumina is not attempting to strangle Shia... well not yet.

* * *

"Watch yourself!" The Epyon's pilot cautioned as the Wing Zero's pilot peeled off.

"I know!"

And soon with that Sei engaged the pilot again. He then noticed that the Wing Zero's pilot was charging up it's Twin Buster Rifle. Seeing that it was almost charged up Sei had the Freedom hide behind the buildings.

"That's not gonna help!" And with that the Twin Buster fired straight at the building and destroying everything for several miles.

"Haha... I did it!" The girl cheered but was shocked when a beam sword ran through her Gunpla with an unscathed Freedom. "H-how?! I-is this the skill of a World Champion?" Not so soon after she said that the gunpla backed up as the Wing exploded.

Meanwhile Reiji was dodging left and right as the Epyon kept on charging until Reiji saw the time as he took the arm and yanked it to the red Gunpla's left as he ran the Strike's beam saber through it as he too backed up a bit as the opposition mobile suit exploded.

"Battle Ended!"

"Winner, the team of Iori Sei and Reiji!" This was then met with another round of applause and cheer from the audience. Meanwhile the two girls are crying and comforting each other.

"Nice they won!" Shia remarked as she hugged Sekai, to the huge fury of Fumina.

"Hey Sekai-kun-" On that exact cue Gyanko arrived and when she saw that she too like SD pilot went into anger mode.

"SEKAI-KUN!" The redhead then looked to see two angry girls staring right at him and were about to chase him when.

"Sekai! RUN!" Shimon and Yuuma said as they restrained the girls. Shia couldn't really help but poke some more fun at it by holding his hands as they ran although it was more like the younger Kijima was skipping.

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

And another chapter ends! Wowza Sei and Reiji are not showing the full abilities of their Gunpla yet. But it seems they might soon, since the team of Gyanko and Shimon, as well as Susumu and his partner are here as well. Well, let's just wait and see. And guys, please review.

Reviewer Response:

MajorMikePowell III: What up sir, Sei and Reiji's turn...well I tried for Relena and Dorothy... I hope it was ok? Anywho thanks for the great suggestions! :D Too bad Felini's not there when you need him. Also yeah Mihoshi and Mirai are a great team. But even better than Muse?


	6. Fumina and Yuuma's Preliminary (Block 4)

Here we go guys, the next chapter :D Thanks a lot for reviewing guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam

* * *

"We will start the Gunpla World Championship Tokyo Block 4 in a few minutes, all fighters please be ready."

"Guys, it will be your turn soon." Sekai reminded.

"Yeah, I just hope that we can do this."

"Why are you worried Yuuma? You, me and Senpai won the championship right?"

"That is exactly why they have to be more careful." Shia pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Before Shia could continue Sei finished what she was going to say.

"Team Try Fighters won the championship and beaten the supposedly unbeatable Gunpla Academy. No one will take any chances against any of you guys."

"Still, we will do this!" Everyone nodded as the two prepare to go to the stage.

"We will now start the first match for the fourth block. The contestants are part of the Team Try Fighters, Kousaka Yuuma and Hoshino Fumina." Like their friends before them, they were greeted with applause.

"Wait, isn't one of their members participating in Block 1?" One of the people in the stands mentioned.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile back at the arena…

"Let's do this Yuu-kun!"

"Right!"

"Gunpla Battle Combat Mode Startup. Model Damage Level set to A. Please set your GP Base."

"Here we go, Yuuma, Senpai."

"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal." The particles then started to spread. "Field 7 Ruins. Please set your Gunpla."

"Hoshino Fumina, Star Winning Gundam!"

"Kousaka Yuuma, Lightning Zeta Gundam!"

"Here we go!" And with that the two were off. Soon, they were able to meet their targets.

"Fumi-chan, the black one is an Akatsuki Gundam from Seed, and the red Gundam is a Zeta Gundam."

"Alright, you know what to do." And soon the fight officially kicked off as Yuuma shot at the Akatsuki, which didn't even move but it did cover its head as it was able to reflect the shot back at the Lightning Zeta which it's pilot barely dodged.

"Yuu-kun!"

"Fumi-chan, be careful! It's like the actual Akatsuki Gundam, the panels reflect any kind of beam shot!"

"Any ideas?" Fumina asked as the Star Winning's sword clashed with the Zeta Gundam's beam saber.

"The Akatsuki's pilot covered its head, it must not have the reflection property."

"That's great then!" And while she said that she was able to parry the red Gundam as it was kicked into the ruined buildings from the air.

* * *

"That's odd."

"What is it Shia?"

"The Akatsuki is a Gundam that can reflect shots anywhere… but why did it block the face?"

"Because…" Sei explained, "The head plating was changed, the builder added new features to allow them to better track their target, but at the cost of its protection."

"Look!"

* * *

"AHA!" And in that instant the Akatsuki's pilot fired right at the Winning, which would have hit if it wasn't for the Lightning Zeta. "Oh just get down already!" And with that the Black Gundam charged with its beam saber and despite Yuuma's efforts he was sent down to the ground.

"RGGHHH!" Yuuma grunted as his Gunpla fell.

"HYEAAHH!" And with that Fumina charged again as she parried swipe after swipe but as she was about to deliver the final blow, an explosion can be heard below.

"YUUMA!" Everyone else panicked.

The pilot had no time to be confused because at the same time a beam shot went straight and would have destroyed the Star Winning had it not been dodged.

"Haha! Great timing," The Akatsuki's pilot commended.

"Thanks, now let's finish this."

'I don't have an advantage here!' Fumina realized as she maneuvered her Gunpla down through the ruins.

"That's strange."

"What is it Ral-san?" Sei wondered.

"Why is Fumi-kun so calm?"

"What do you mean?" Sekai asked but was answered by Reiji.

"She doesn't move like how one would after their partners Gunpla got shot… it was as if…"

"We got you!" One of the pilots cheered as they blocked the Star Winning on the road. With them taking each side.

"Wrong, we got you! YUU-KUN NOW!" And in that instant a beam shot came and went straight through the head plates of the Gunpla as both of them exploded.

"Battle ended." As the particles subsided the arena was filled with cheers. "The winner, the team of Kousaka Yuuma and Hoshino Fumina."

"How? Yuuma's Gunpla exploded right?!" Reiji wondered.

"No," Aila said as she looked like she just pieced it together, "The explosion was meant to distract the other team… that's why Fumina didn't panic, because she knew the Yuuma was perfectly fine."

"So it means that he just pretended to struggle downwards… then what caused the explosion?"

"Yuuma must have shot the ground, that way he can both cushion his fall and make the impression of being shot down."

Back at the arena though, Fumina and Yuuma shared a high-five.

"Great job Yuu-kun!"

"Thanks! Now let's aim for championships!"

"Right!"

* * *

And another chapter ends, sorry guys I took a while anywho please do review ok?

Reviewer's Response:

Dan the Butcher: Thanks a lot

Major Mike Powell III: AYYYYYY! Sir that one worked like a charm right? Anywho here we have Yuuma and Fumina, no Shia teasing for today sorry.

Lady Hayakawa: Takeshi WILL be in the story but I will not mention which part.


	7. The Risks of Assimilation

So guys, wow I'm so sorry, I've been busy with school anywho to the story. Again I do not own Gundam Build Fighters or Try.

* * *

(Chapter Start)

"So what should we do today Sekai?" Shia asked as she lied down on the ground, she was currently in the Kamiki household as the next round is still a week later.

"I don't know, we could practice, but I think Senpai and Yuuma are already practicing…" They wanted to train for the next round; however they had no one to practice with as they already had enough practice with each other so much that they now know what tricks the other has, which is when an idea popped to Shia.

"Why don't we go to Iori Models?"

"Sei-san's place, are you sure?" Sekai wondered, sure he wants to go but should they, because he might end up disturbing them.

"Yes, we need practice right? Sei-san or Reiji-san might help us." Seeing that Sekai immediately cheered up, "alright let's go!"

Later…

When they arrived, they saw that Reiji and Sei were already practicing with Aila and China.

"Sei, now!" Reiji said as he steered the Strike and delivered a point blank shot at Aila's Gunpla. Meanwhile, the bluenette sidestepped and ran the Freedom's beam saber through China's Gunpla as well.

"Battle Ended!"

"Whew, great job Reiji!" Aila congratulated as she hugged the Arian.

"That was too close though."

"How come Sei?" China asked.

"A while ago, when you had us with the pincer, had Reiji not suggested shooting the asteroid to make debris, it would have been over for us. We shouldn't have underestimated you."

"Well, we are the girlfriends of two World-Class Gunpla fighters, so we picked up your tricks too you know." Aila winked. On that time though, Sekai and Shia decide to finally join the conversation.

"Hey, Sei-san, Reiji-san, Aila-san, and China-san," Shia and Sekai greeted.

"Oh you two, how are you doing?"

"We're doing good Reiji-san," Shia answered, "but we are wondering if you can practice with us?"

"It's no problem, but…"

"But?" Sei asked.

"Can I fight you one on one, Sekai?"

"With you, Reiji-san?!" Sekai was surprised, but that didn't stop him from replying with a heartfelt yes.

"It's decided then, Sei may I use the Star Build Strike?"

"Eh? Why do you want to use it?"

"Because if I use the Arian Strike against the Kamiki Burning, it might destroy the Gunplas and we don't have a lot of days left."

"I understand," Sei relented and took it, "But what about Sekai?"

"It's ok, I still have the Try Burning with me, and I brought it with me after school so I have something to practice with Shia."

"Ok then, let's go!"

They were soon ready on the battlefield.

"Gunpla Combat Mode Startup, Model Damage Level Set to A, Please Set Your GP Base," both then replaced their respective GP Base. "Initiating Plavsky Particle Dispersal."

The field then changed to a broken city with scattered ruins everywhere. "Field 7, Ruins, please set your Gunpla." They then placed their Gunpla.

"Why is Reiji-san using a more outdated Gunpla?"

"You're wrong Shia-chan," China explained, "The Star Build Strike is still powerful, in fact Aila's explanation to us is the exact reason why Reiji is using it."

"Why?"

"You will see soon enough," Aila finished.

"Kamiki Sekai, Try Burning Gundam, HERE GOES!"

"Reiji, Star Build Strike, Let's GO!"

In an instant they were on top of each other, Reiji firing of shot after shot, and Sekai gracefully dodging each shot. Suddenly though, he seized the opportunity and as the Try Burning attacked…

"Jigen-Hao-Ryu, Seiken-Zuki!" He then charged the Star Build Strike as the Try Burning's arm glowed but he was surprised when it merely sidestepped and instead opened its shield and just like that the light of the arm was lost.

"Too slow," and with that the Star Build Strike

"He absorbed the attack?!" Shia was taken aback but Sei explained.

"Not necessarily, Reiji sidestepped and opened the shield, and absorbed the Plavsky Particles in the attack."

"I… I can't hit him?" Sekai wondered.

"Is that all you can do?" Reiji scoffed which ticked the other redhead more…

"I'll show you what we can do! Let's go Try Burning!" The Gunpla then started to shine as it lost its shoulder plating but started to emit flames. "Kamiki-Gunpla-Ryu, Houou Haoh-Ken!" And as that happened a Phoenix formed from the hands of the Gunpla and went straight for Reiji.

"Heh!" And in an instant Reiji charged the Star Build Strike forward, then suddenly he leaped up in the air and whipped out a beam saber. "You are still weak, Sekai!" As he said this he had the saber run through a part of the Try Burning.

"Argh!" Sekai groaned.

"Sekai!"

"Sekai, listen to me, you still don't know how to use your Gunpla properly."

"W-what do you mean?" He asked through gasps, Reiji's strike meant no joke.

"Do you know what happens in the World Championship?" Reiji asked, "A lot of Gunpla parts get broken down, and sometimes the parts are not usable or even recognizable anymore, and you, you sync yourself with the Gunpla that you can feel its pain, but you need to remember, it is still a Gunpla."

"But-"

"'It's my partner? '" Reiji asked, Sekai's lack of an answer was all he needed. "The Star Build Strike is my partner too, you force yourself to make the Gunpla like you that you forget that it's a Gunpla, it can handle more punishment than you, and you will get injured in the process, Sei showed it to me, you synchronized yourself to the Gunpla, but you should not synchronize too much."

"So you're telling me to stop?"

"No," Reiji's answer was absolute, "You assimilate to the point of feeling its pain, when we fight, I give my all, however, I still remember that it is still a Gunpla. You and a Gunpla are still two different things, you move it, it moves, I'm not saying it's wrong to enjoy it that you feel so hooked into it, but remember that it is still a Gunpla. So just trust it to do the things you can't do."

"I… can't do?"

"That's all for today," Reiji said as the battle was aborted. "Sei, let's go eat!"

"Right!"

Later that day…

"So, what do you think of what Reiji-san said?" Shia asked.

"I don't know, but he's right, I do enjoy Gunpla Battles, but I shouldn't try to force myself to be my Gunpla…" Sekai then slapped himself as a smile formed again on his face, "Let's go practice Shia!"

"Right!"

Meanwhile…

"Wow Reiji," Sei was amazed, "I didn't know you could mentor."

"It's a trick that Reiji learned, "Aila explained, "Reiji is the prince, so he needs to practice his leading and mentoring skills."

"Oh, wow, well then Prince Reiji, shall we be off?"

"SEI!"

(Chapter End)

* * *

Yeah, not much, just an incomplete battle, so this one was really focused on Sekai and as we remember from the original Build Fighters, Gunpla there are literally torn to scraps and if Sekai faces that yowza, he might actually have an injury. Anywho that was my update I hope it was good.

Reviewer's Response:

Major Mike Powell III: … NO MISSED OPPORTUNITY! *sits down in a corner* Aww I missed that chance...

Guest: Thanks, glad you think that way.

Muito: I'm not really sure, maybe?


End file.
